1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to various methods and systems for providing a content workflow for media assets (e.g., video, audio and the like) including the ingestion of such media assets into a media delivery platform. The content workflow may be implemented in a client/server environment or a peer-to-peer environment where such media assets can be ingested and processed electronically.
2. Background Information
The process of creating and producing professional quality media assets, such as audio and/or video content, and distributing such content to consumers involves a number of different steps and/or entities, and is evolving. In such a process, content is processed in a workflow that may include various functions, such as encoding, transcoding, quality control, encryption and delivery.
At present, it is believed that such a workflow can be made easier and more efficient for each of the entities involved. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide improved methods and systems for providing a content workflow for media assets, such as audio and/or video content. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.